La mejor navidad de mi vida
by natsu x777
Summary: Juvia nunca ha tenida una navidad para recordar, pero una persona especial le hará sentir la mejor navidad de su vida (leve NaLu)


_Ola a todos, acá les vengo con una pequeña historia navideña, espero les guste._

**Oneshot de Navidad**

**La mejor Navidad de mi vida**

Ola a todos, les habla Juvia, en estos momentos Juvia está mirando el cielo y contemplando, los copos de nieve que caen sobre la ciudad, Ahhh, me recuerda siempre a Gray-sama.

_**Juvia se encontraba en la parte alta del gremio, luego de eso se puso un poco melancólica…**_

Juvia, otra vez va a pasar la navidad sola.

_**Sus recuerdos la inundaban en un oscuro lugar hace tres años…**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Gremio Phantom Lord**_

_**Juvia estaba esperando a su novio Bora, para ir a celebrar navidad, en ese tiempo, solo única y exclusivamente lucia su mejor vestimenta y aspecto, cabello largo, una blusa escotada donde dejaba a cualquier hombre boquiabierto dejando ver sus atributos, también un pantalón bien ajustado color blanca y unas botas azules oscuras que le llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, la mayoría del gremio Phantom Lord no se quedaban en el gremio, unos por que estaban haciendo misiones, otros celebrando su navidad a su estilo, Joseph estaba en una reunión de los magos santos, dejando únicamente a Juvia adentro de las instalaciones del gremio.**_

_**Habían pasado más de tres horas y Juvia no sabía nada de Bora, eran las 22:00 horas y ella ya no perdiendo la paciencia lo fue a buscar, mientras caminaba, veía a toda la gente feliz, las parejas paseando por los alrededores, besándose, demostrando su amor de todas las maneras que para Juvia eran alegres y cálidas, y eso lo decía su mirada, una gran felicidad se le inundaba con Bora de su lado, pero…**_

_**Cuando llego a la esquina para entrar al centro del pueblo se encontró con Bora, pero no de la manera que ella quería, con un regalo, o los brazos abiertos, sino de la peor manera posible, se encontraba caminando como un don Juan con otra chica, Juvia al percatarse de eso simplemente se retiro del lugar con su mirada ensombrecida y con unas lagrimas alcanzando a notarse, luego se fue a su casa, y llorando celebro su navidad, con mucho frio, tristeza y lamentablemente…sola.**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Menos mal Juvia ya acabo con esos años de dolor y soledad…

_**Luego de eso se poso a admirar los alrededores de magnolia otra vez, dejando como siempre una vista espectacular, muchas luces mágicas inundaban el lugar, pero, un lugar en particular tenía más luz y calidez que le llamo la atención, era en la zona ''verde'' del gremio, se encontraban tres personas jugando a tirar bolas de nieve, y con esas misma armar hombres de nieve, Juvia veía la escena muy feliz, ya que esas tres sombras eran Natsu, Lucy y Happy. **_

_**Lucy le había contado a Juvia que ella desde que había fallecido su madre, no había vivido de nuevo el espíritu de la navidad, pero al parecer Natsu había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación, y Natsu a pesar de todos los problemas que le dio Lucy, le pudo hacer revivir el espíritu navideño que había desaparecido junto con su madre, ya que la mirada que Lucy le daba a Natsu era una de gran alegría y estaba muy feliz de disfrutarlo al lado de él, o bueno eso veía Juvia…**_

Ahhh, Juvia tiene mucha envidia de su rival de amor, Natsu-san hace todo lo posible para hacerla feliz, bueno… por otro lado creo que juvia ira a comprar un regalo para pasar otra navidad sola

¡ESPERA JUVIA!

Esa voz… no puede ser, es…

_**Volteándose para asegurar que esa voz era la que ella tanto anhelaba escuchar, si señores, era Gray, aunque más que su completa felicidad estaba muy sorprendida**_

¿Gray-sama?, Juvia pensaba que estaba en una misión o algo así.

¿Por qué creerías que yo en una fecha tan especial no estaría acá?

Juvia no lo sabe, solo que no lo había visto todo el día, y eso fue lo único que pensó

Pues no, aquí estoy, no me puedo perder estas festividades por una misión

_**Luego de eso los dos se pusieron a mirar los alrededores, ya que no había nada de qué hablar, Juvia se sentía muy feliz mientras sin que él lo notara lo mirara, pero Juvia lo veía extrañamente… ¿sonrojado? Al parecer Gray iba con otras intenciones…Gray sin poder soportar tanto silencio se dispuso a decirle a Juvia…**_

¿Cómo has pasado esta noche buena?

Juvia, va a ser sincera con Gray-sama, no he podido tener nunca una buena navidad

_**Eso sorprendió a Gray**_

Desde que he sido pequeña, casi siempre he estado sola, solamente fue una vez donde Juvia intento pasar la navidad con alguien y ese era Bora-san, Juvia se sentía muy feliz, pero Bora-san… ese día cuando Juvia estaba tan preocupada por el, lo fue a buscar y lo encontró con otra mujer.

_**Gray vio una gran tristeza y decepción en Juvia**_

Desde entonces, Juvia vive su navidad sola, compra su comida sola, todo lo hace sola, pero por lo menos Juvia cree que esta navidad podrá disfrutar la navidad en compañía del gremio.

_**Gray se encontraba triste, al parecer Juvia sufrió mucho y debido a eso ya no siente la navidad como debería ser, pero… el reloj decía que faltaban cinco minutos para la navidad, volvía el silencio incomodo, solo que este un poco pesado por lo recién contado por Juvia, Gray no tenía nada que decirle a Juvia, mientras Juvia volvía a mirar a Natsu y Lucy, que ya se estaban dando regalos, extrañamente Happy desapareció de un momento a otro, Lucy le daba a Natsu un bono de comida ilimitada por una semana en el lugar favorito de Natsu para comer, Natsu cogiendo el bono empezó a llorar como niño, y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a Lucy dejándola a ella demasiado sonrojada, pero luego Natsu le pasaba su regalo para Lucy, era nada más y nada menos que una bufanda con una réplica casi exacta a la de él, Lucy también llenándose de alegría, pero no como la de Natsu si no una con mucha ternura, ella también con gran rapidez lo abrazo.**_

_**Juvia podía ver en Lucy una mirada de mucha alegría, y con un toque de calidez que le emanaba Natsu, Juvia se sentía muy feliz ya que Lucy después de mucho tiempo, podía pasar una navidad feliz, alejando su vista para mirar otra vez el reloj de la catedral de Tardía vio que eran las doce, entonces…**_

Gray-sama, feliz navidad, aunque hayas estado solo un poco tiempo conmigo, al menos no la pase sola.

_**Pero le sorprendió lo siguiente que hizo Gray**_

¿G…g…grey-sama?

_**Gray la estaba abrazando, Juvia estaba sorprendida y realmente sonrojada**_

Fe…feliz navidad Juvia

Ju…Ju…juvia de verdad le agradece, Juvia se siente muy feliz de pasar la navidad al lado suyo

_**Pero lo que vino a continuación la alegro mucho más…**_

Mira, Juvia es un pequeño regalo que tenía preparado para ti

_**Observando las manos de Gray, Juvia se había dado cuenta de que el regalo que tenía para ella era una réplica de el casi desnudo hecho de hielo, mientras a Juvia le salían corazones de sus ojos, Gray estaba sonrojado a más no poder**_

Gracias, Gray-sama, de verdad esta navidad Juvia nunca la olvidara

_**En ese entonces Juvia se acordó de que no tenía un regalo para darle a Gray, con lo que se deprimió mucho, cosa que el noto…**_

Juvia, ¿pasa algo?, ¿no te gusto el regalo?

_**Juvia lo había ignorado, ya que estaba pensando que darle de navidad, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea**_

¿Gray-sama?

¿Qué pasa Juvia?

Por favor disculpe a Juvia

Disculparte de qu…

_**Juvia se acerco con gran rapidez para depositarle un gran beso, al principio Juvia tenía miedo de que no le correspondiera, pero luego Gray empezó a corresponderle con un beso que se profundizo hasta que se quedaron sin aire, luego cuando sus bocas se separaron, Gray reacciono de una manera inusual, estaba tímido…**_

¿Q…que fue eso?

Juvia, le quería dar un regalo de navidad, aunque creo que era más para Juvia que para usted Gray -sama, por eso le pedía disculpas

_**Juvia se encontraba muy sonrojada y cabizbaja**_

Perdone a Juvia Gray-sama, si fue muy atre…

_**Pero Gray, imitando lo que había hecho Juvia hace poco, no la dejo terminar para darle otro beso, esta vez no tan largo si no uno, con el que se decía más que mil palabras…**_

¿G…Gray-sama me beso?

Sí, creo que t…, no yo te quiero, y porque te quiero, quiero estar contigo siempre, no mas tristezas, no mas soledad, disculpa por no haberte dicho esto hace tiempo, pero no tenía el valor

E…eso quiere decir que ¿Gray-sama le está pidiendo a Juvia que sean novios?

S…si, algo así

¡JUVI!

_**Haciendo un grito que solía hacer cuando quedaba completamente flechada por el amor, se lanzo hacia él y le dio otro beso, como para darle a entender a Gray que era un sí definitivo.**_

¡Este es el mejor regalo que Juvia ha recibido!, y está muy feliz de que Gray-sama sea el que se lo haya dado

_**Gray se sintió muy feliz, oficialmente ya eran novios, pero en su mente le llego una idea**_

¡Pero!, con solo una condición

_**Juvia miro a Gray y noto que estaba serio, le preocupaba la forma como lo veía**_

Solo si…

_**Se sentía el suspenso en el aire…**_

Me das siempre regalos como me distes hoy Juvia.

_**A Juvia se le lleno toda su alma de felicidad al escuchar eso**_

¡Es la mejor Navidad de mi vida!

_**Con pose de victoria y volviendo a besar a Gray al fin tiene una navidad feliz, y lo mejor de todo, está al lado de la persona que más quiere**_

_**Fin**_

_**Antes que nada, les quiero desear a todos una feliz navidad y de pasada un gran 2014, que sus deseos y salud, en compañía de los que están con ustedes, y aun los que lamentablemente ya no, pero siguen hay en sus corazones, los guíen y den salud y prosperidad, y más que todo siempre sonríanle a la vida, que hay que disfrutarla**_

_**Listo eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme sus reviews para hacerme saber si les gusto la historia, también para saber que les disgusto, también si estás leyendo mi otra historia titulada **__SECRETO __**me disculpo de verdad por no haber podido subir capitulo, el tiempo e inspiración no me dio para hacer ese capítulo, así que estaré subiendo el capitulo en año nuevo, disculpas por eso…**_

_**No siendo mas, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! Les desea natsu x777.**_


End file.
